Immunochemical procedures are being used to study nucleic acids as they occur in the "free-state," in chromatin and in chromosomes. These studies use antibodies that are specific for nucleotides and for nucleotide sequences. Among the studies to be carried out are: 1. The preparation of monoclonal antibodies specific for AMP, 5-MeC and the triplet sequence AUG. 2. An examination of the binding of other physicochemical properties of these antibodies so that they can be used as probes of nucleic acid structure. 3. Utilization of the anti-nucleotide antibodies for the study of metaphase and polytene chromosomes by light and electron microscopy. 4. Preparation of antibodies to longer oligonucleotide sequences in order to learn about secondary and tertiary structure of oligonucleotides. 5. An immunoelectron microscopic investigation of strands of RNA and DNA using nucleotide specific antibodies to learn about the location of various sequences, purines and pyrimidines. 6. A study of the uptake of anti-nucleotide antibodies by cells and their effects on multiplication. 7. An attempt to confirm the presence and function of nucleic acids in cytoplasmic membranes of various cell types.